


Winding Down

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Sam, In a way, M/M, Top Michael, Topping from the Bottom, Toys, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Michael won a hard case. Sam decides to fulfill his lover a wish and celebrate a little while he's at it.





	Winding Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts).



> crossposted to @mrsimoshen on tumblr.
> 
> Written for the SPN Kinkbingo, for the square "Bondage".
> 
> Also written for the awesome @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell because she got me into this pairing. Thank you, luci ^^

Sam grins broadly as he reads the single line text message.

_We won_ , it says, nothing more, but to Sam, it could as well be a formally written declaration of victory.

The conviction of serial killer brothers Alistair and Azazel Roarke is something his lover has worked for tirelessly for the past year, sacrificing national holidays and uncounted weekends to make sure every single loophole they might find was plugged before he took the case to court. And that single line text tells Sam it worked. Two of the most notorious killers of the past decade are going to spend the rest of their lives behind bars, and Sam has a celebration to prepare.

 

Michael arrives home late that evening, having been held up by a myriad of different issues. First, the press wanted a statement, then he had to talk to several important people, who all wanted to congratulate him on his hard work, and then a few of the paralegals conspired to throw an impromptu office party that he couldn’t just leave.

His conscience is weighing heavy on him – he’s pretty sure Sam waited for him since he sent that text, and his lover has suffered enough already under Michael’s dedication to this case.

When he unlocks their front door, however, he’s not greeted by a frowning Sam or an empty house. Instead, he blinks in confusion as he steps into the hallway.

The lights are dimmed everywhere, leaving him just enough light to see by as he drops his keys and wallet and briefcase and hangs up his coat. “Sam?”

“In the living room,” comes the immediate answer, and Michael slips out of his shoes and walks further into the apartment on sock-clad feet, expecting to find his lover curled up on their sofa with a book and maybe a cup of coffee. He smiles at the mental image, already thinking about stretching out  with his head in Sam’s lap and just relaxing.

Instead, he stops dead in his tracks when he rounds the corner to the living room.

Sam started a fire in their fire place – one of the reasons they decided on this rather big house, instead of a smaller one – and his lover is lying stretched out on the shaggy rug in front of the fire. He’d obviously been reading, because he’s just lowering a book onto his chest, but that’s not what caught Michael’s eye and short-circuited his brain.

His lover is almost entirely naked, safe for a pair of black silk boxer briefs, and his tanned skin and the silk are gleaming in the firelight.

“Fuck, Sam,” Michael breathes, his brain slowly remembering what speech is. “You look amazing.”

Sam laughs, low and a little wicked. “Thank you. Come a little closer, baby, I won’t bite.”

Michael blinks, and steps closer slowly. He reaches up to pull his tie loose and unbutton his cuffs on autopilot, and when he sinks to his knees by Sam’s side, he gets pulled into a slow, deep kiss immediately.

“Congratulations,” Sam murmurs after he’s been kissed breathless, “I’m so fucking proud of you, Michael.”

Michael can’t help the smile. “Thank you, Sam.”

Sam smiles back, still with that slightly wicked tilt to it, and reaches up to pull the tie free and undo the first few buttons on Michael’s white shirt. “Sooo… I thought we’d have a little celebration, just you and me.”

Michael likes where this is going, he really does. “What did you have in mind, love?”

Sam laughs again and sinks back down onto his back, stretching out on the rug. Michael follows the line of his body, up his arms – and forgets to breathe for a second.

“Are you sure, love?”

“Never been more certain of anything else in my life, baby.” Sam smiles reassurance at his lover, his eyes calm and warm.

Michael takes a deep breath and reaches up to pick up the neat coil of soft rope. He and Sam talked about this before, and Sam hadn’t been quite comfortable with the thought of tying Michael up before he’d had some practice. Michael had been more than fine with giving him time to decide, and they’d only played with loosely binding Michael’s wrists to the headboard with his ties, wide loops he could easily slip out of. This… is a step further than that.

“What brought this on?” Michael asks, running a bit of rope through his fingers lightly. “You weren’t too keen on the idea before.”

“I had a lot of time on my hands lately,” Sam murmurs, smiling to take any accusation out of his words. “So, I watched a bit of really good porn, and then I had a long conversation with Nick, and then with Lucifer… and I may have let him tie me up for practice a little.”

Michael growls. “You let my brother and his lover tie you up?”

“Everyone was fully dressed, I promise,” Sam murmurs, still smiling. “But Nick was right, Lucifer is that good with ropes. He showed me how to do it… and I want to do this for you, baby.”

Michael melts, leaning down to kiss Sam. “You’re amazing, love.”

Sam chuckles, loosely wrapping his arms around Michael’s shoulders. “I know,” he replies playfully, leaning up to nip his lover’s lower lip. “We don’t have to do it right now, baby. I just wanted you to know that I’m fine with the idea. We can curl up and cuddle if you’re too tired.”

Michael is tired, but it’s not the physical kind of tired. He needs to recharge, and his mind is still buzzing with everything that happened today. He rests his forehead on Sam’s for a moment, closing his eyes. “Do it.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam teases with a low laugh, stroking his hands down Michael’s back. “Get rid of the suit, baby.”

Michael laughs, handing the coiled rope back to Sam and standing to shed his clothes. Usually, he’d hang them up or at least drape them over a chair, but the case is done, he is off work for the next few days, and Sam looks at him with hunger in his eyes as he strips, so he simply lets the garments fall in a heap before sinking back down onto the rug with Sam. “How do you want me, love?”

“Like this is fine,” Sam tells him, sitting up and crawling around to Michael’s back. “Give me your arms, baby.”

Michael complies, and sighs as Sam grasps each limb to tie him up, elbow to wrist. “Tell me your safeword,” his younger lover murmurs into his ear after, wrapping his arms around Michael from behind. Michael leans into him with a sigh.

“It’s pomegranate,” he murmurs, resting against Sam’s body and feeling himself relax for what feels like the first time in months. Sam’s arms around him, the warmth of the room and the low lights, the tight rope around his arms combine into a potent mix that already has his cock hardening between his legs.

“Thank you,” Sam kisses his neck softly, nipping at sensitive skin. “Now, let’s get you comfortable, yes?”

Michael hums agreement, following Sam’s gentle guidance when his lover helps him sink down onto his back. Then he groans as Sam spreads his legs apart and swallows his cock down in one go.

“Fuck, Sam!”

Sam rubs his hands over Michael’s thighs, setting a slow rhythm as he sucks his cock to full hardness. Michael pulls at his bonds once before settling in with a moan, arching up a little into Sam’s mouth. “Fuck, your mouth is incredible, Sam.”

Sam pulls off his cock with a pop and grins, bringing one hand up to keep stroking  him. “Thank you.” He licks up the shaft once. “Want to know a naughty little secret?”

“Oh,” Michael mewls, twisting a little, “yes, please.”

“So polite,” Sam teases gently, licking again. “Very well, baby.” He sits up and turns around, and then he sheds his boxer briefs and bends forward to let Michael see the glinting green jewel set into the bottom of the metal plug he’s wearing.

Michael groans, pulling at the rope again. “Fuck, Sam.”

“Been wearing this little gem for hours already,” Sam tells him, reaching back with one hand to lightly pull on the plug. He moans. “Put it in maybe half an hour after I got your text. I’m sooo sensitive by now.”

“Let me see,” Michael breathes. “Come on, love, play with it. I want to see.”

“Since you’re asking so nicely,” Sam gasps out, fingers tugging on the plug until it’s halfway out, spreading him open. Michael can see his lover picked one of the larger ones in their collection, and he yearns to touch, to play with it, make Sam mewl and moan and whine.

“Beautiful,” he tells his lover, straining to keep his head up and keep watching. Sam grins over his shoulder, pulling the plug out entirely and letting Michael watch as his hole twitches.

“Want to fuck me, Mike?” he teases, setting the plug aside to run a finger over the lube-glistening muscle.

“Fucking tease,” Michael groans, arching up. “I always want to fuck you, Sam.”

“True,” Sam laughs, turning back around and crawling up Michael’s prone form. He reaches past Michael and returns with a bottle of lube, flicking it open to slick up his fingers. “Which is why I planned ahead.”

Michael grits his teeth as Sam’s warm, slick fingers wrap around his cock, stroking and massaging him with all the skill Sam’s accumulated over the years they’ve been fucking. “Sam, please…”

“Hush, baby.” Sam leans up to kiss him. “Just a moment. Need to make sure you’re gonna slide in nice and easy, yes?”

“Yes,” Michael agrees with a moan, letting his head sink back down. He flexes his hands in his bonds, the restraints heightening his arousal even more. “Oh fuck…”

“Going to feel amazing inside me,” Sam breathes, crawling up further and positioning himself over Michael’s cock. “Ready, baby?”

“Yes!” Michael almost shouts the word, then whimpers as Sam sinks down onto him in one long, slow glide until he’s as deep as he can go. “Fuck!”

“Yeah,” Sam agrees breathlessly, resting his hands on Michael’s chest for balance as his hole flutters around Michael’s cock. He looks breathtaking, Michael thinks with the two brain cells that haven’t yet given up on thought: a flush on his cheeks, his lips full and bitten red from Sam’s own teeth, his impressive cock hard and leaking onto Michael’s belly. “So fucking full, Mike.”

“Move,” Michael pleads, “fuck, Sam, please move.”

Sam complies, rising slowly and then sinking back down. He moans, picking up his pace slowly until he’s riding Michael at the hard pace they both prefer. He angles his hips until he shouts and clenches, and Michael grins breathlessly.

“Found your prostate, love?”

“Uh-huh,” Sam breathes, keeps moving at that angle. “Feels fucking amazing.”

“You do,” Michael agrees with a moan as Sam clenches down on him, arching up into his lover. “Fuck, do that again.”

Sam grins, his lower lip between his teeth, and clenches down on Michael’s cock again, and Michael groans and twitches up again. “Close,” he warns his lover.

“Yeah,” Sam agrees, letting his head fall back. His nails dig lightly into Michael’s chest. “Come on, baby. Fill me up.”

Michael groans, pulling at his bonds again. He wants to grab Sam’s hips, hold him still to pound into him, or even better, flip them over and fuck his lover’s fluttering hole until they’re both a sweaty, exhausted mess, but he can’t, and it feels amazing.

“Sam…”

“Michael,” Sam mewls, lifting one hand from Michael’s chest to wrap around his own cock and stroke. “Please, Mike, fill me up, want to come with you.”

Michael moans at the image, rocking up into Sam. One thrust, two, three, and then he’s arching up and coming with a shout. He can feel Sam clench down on him, hard, and his lover painting his belly with his release.

For a long moment, they rest like that, Sam slumped forward over Michael, both of them breathing hard. Then, Sam stirs and slowly pulls himself off Michael’s cock.

“Let me free you,” he rasps, gently rolling Michael to his side. A moment later, the pressure vanishes, and Michael groans as he pulls his arms to his front. Sam helps him, and then he tugs the throw off the sofa to cover them with it, pulls him against his chest and gently massages the muscles.

Michael purrs contentment, tangling their legs. “That was great,” he finally murmurs, stroking his fingers over Sam’s arm around him.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Sam replies, just as softly. Michael smiles, and lets his eyes drift shut with a yawn.

“I love you, Sam Winchester,” he breathes, and the answering “I love you, too, Michael Milton,” warms him through and through.


End file.
